Entwined Souls
by zeusfluff
Summary: Riker and Troi meet as children. As they grow up, they have chance encounters with each other. Is this the universes way of bringing them together? Or is it just coincidence? AU. T to be safe. Some content to follow later.
1. Entwined Souls

**Entwined Souls**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But there are a few original characters that are mine. Summary: Riker and Troi meet as children. As they grow up, they have chance encounters with each other. Is this the universes way of bringing them together? Or is it just coincidence? AU. Date Started: 9/15/14. Date Finished: 9/16/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

6 year old Will Riker loved everything about Alaska. He loved walking in the snow and making snowmen taller than he was. His mother, Elizabeth threw a snowball at his back. Freezing for a fraction of a minute, his wide blue eyes grew rounder.

"Mama, that's cold!"

Elizabeth wasn't a very tall woman, she was less than two meters tall, had long flowing black hair and brown eyes. She was a member of the Inuit tribe. She taught her son everything her mother and father taught her, and her grandmother. He knew the language of her people, Inuktitut along with English. Despite being heavily pregnant with his little sister Emily, his mother could move pretty well in the snow.

"You were supposed to duck my little soaring eagle. Snowball fight!"

Will began to laugh and pelted his mother's arm with a snowball. Missing her completely, his snowball hit a little girl with dark brown hair and eyes as black as night just a few meters behind his mother.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those snowballs!"

Will managed to hit his mother in the shoulder this time, but she shielded her face from anymore impacts.

"Wait Will! Let me help this girl up before we continue our snowball fight."

Will stopped midstep with his almost perfect snowball in hand. He noticed she was cold. But it was his mother that offered a place to warm up.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new in town? Why don't we go inside and warm up with a nice hot chocolate?"

The little girl with dark brown hair and eyes as black as night stayed where she was for a moment.

"I'm on vacation with my family. My mother must be looking for me. My daddy was chopping wood out front just over there."

Elizabeth nodded her head and took the little girls hand and they walked together towards the cabin she'd indicated her parents were. Will trailed behind, dragging a stick he'd found in the snow, making lazy wavy lines. Will's mother introduced herself to the little girl and smiled once more.

"My name is Elizabeth. This is my son Will. He's 6. What's your name?"

The little girl fidgeted for a moment and then looked up seriously.

"My name's Deanna. I'm 6 and a half. I'm visiting from Betazed. I've never seen snow before, this is my first time. Mother doesn't like the snow. She says it's too cold. It's very hot where I come from. We have jungles and waterfalls. Come on, let's go see if my daddy is still outside."

Elizabeth smiled down at Deanna, she was a beautiful child, and she opened up like a beautiful white lily in spring once you got to know her. A cabin was now in view only a meter ahead of them. A man with brown hair and brown eyes was vigorously chopping wood. He put the ax down into the stump when he saw Deanna running towards him.

"Daddy!"

Catching her, they both landed in the snow, laughing together.

"Oh, who's your new friend honey?"

Deanna smiled as he daddy put her down on the snow covered ground.

"That's Elizabeth and her son Will. They live over there daddy. Can they come in for some hot chocolate?"

Elizabeth stuck her hand out and shook Ian Andrew's hand.

"Ian Andrew Troi. I see you've already met my Deanna. Why don't the two of you come inside and meet my wife Lwaxana? I must warn you, she's a bit of a talker my wife."

Will took his mother's hand and followed Ian Andrew and Deanna towards the cabin door. Both stomping their boots to get the snow off, they slowly entered the warm cabin. As soon as the door shut, Deanna ran to her mother.

"Mother! Look! I have a new friend!"

Lwaxana stayed seated on the couch and smiled at Will and Elizabeth. Deanna's father smiled at her and introduced them.

"Lwaxana dear, this is Elizabeth and Will. They live just next door to us. For the next week that is. I hope it's alright if we let them stay over for a while."

Lwaxana waved her hand in agreement.

"Of course my dear. The more the merrier I always say. Deanna dear, why don't you change out of those soaking wet clothes and have a nice hot bath. Mr. Homn, please bring everyone a cup of hot chocolate. So Elizabeth dear, do you have family living near here?"

Elizabeth nodded and politely took her seat next to Lwaxana. Will sat next to his mother awkwardly looking around the room.

"My family all live within 20 meters of here. Centuries ago, my people, the Inuit's, we travelled the land. We moved in winter to where the food was plentiful, and in spring we'd move again to drier places. It may not look like it now, but there are places here in Alaska that you can get a nice tan in, in summer. What do you do Mrs. Troi?"

Lwaxana smiled at Elizabeth and leaned back into the sofa.

"I don't want to bore you with all the details, but I'm an Ambassador for Betazed. I am Lwaxana Troi, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Riix. What about your family dear? What do you do?"

Elizabeth smoothed out her dress and shifted, slightly uncomfortable at the angle in which the couch was making her sit. Putting a pillow under her, she sighed, it took the pressure off her back.

"I work at the Inuit tribal community hospital about 2 kilometers from here. Elizabeth yellow lily Riker. I'm a medicine woman among my people, in the hospital, I guess you could say I'm a doctor, but I use mainly herbs for healing."

Lwaxana put a hand on Elizabeth's and smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Dear, why don't you let Mr. Homn make you a bath with herbs so you can soak your feet? Your feet must be terribly tired from all the walking."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

"I'm alright. Sometimes my daughter thinks that it's time to be awake when I'm trying to sleep. I carried my son Will on my back until he was 3. Putting a pillow behind my back helps with the discomfort."

Watching her son and Deanna playing with some shape holograms by the fire on the floor, she smiled. Elizabeth had been wanting her son to spend more time with more children. There weren't a lot of children around. Her sister and her brother didn't have any children, so Will spent most of his time playing outside the house and making his own games. That or he played with the dog. Making friends with Deanna was good for him. Now he had someone to play with. At least for a little while.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of the first chapter? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends

**Chapter 2: Best Friends**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Emily. Date Started: 9/17/14. Date Finished: 9/20/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>The more time Deanna and Will spent together, building snowmen or playing inside the house when the weather was very bad, they became best friends. Elizabeth was making her way back towards the couch when a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Taking a deep breath she looked nervously into the crackling fire in front of her. Will saw his mother and got a worried look on his face.<p>

"Mama?"

She waved her hand a little as Will tried to get closer.

"I'm ok, my little soaring eagle. But I need you to go and get grandmother for me."

Will nodded his head and grabbed for Deanna's hand.

"Come on, we have to find grandmother. She should be in her room."

Running down the hallway with Deanna nearly tripping over her feet behind him, he skidded to his grandmother's door.

"Grandmother, mama needs you."

The door opened to reveal Will's grandmother. She was a tall woman, straight black hair and brown eyes. An older mirror image of his mother.

"Your mama needs me. Your sister yellow rose is one impatient baby. Where is mama?"

Riker pulled on his grandmother's hand while he held Deanna's in his right.

"In the living room by the fireplace grandmother. Emily is coming?"

His grandmother nodded her head slowly and let go of her grandson's hand, walking over to her daughter. Will watched with big eyes as his grandmother took his mother by the elbow.

"Yes. I want you to go to your room and play with your friend Deanna. Mama will be just fine. I'll call your aunt over at the hospital. Your sister won't be here for a while."

Will nodded his head at his grandmother, but was afraid of what was going to happen next. He took Deanna to his room and took some wooden blocks out of his closet. Putting them into groups by shape, Deanna stopped him.

"Is your mother alright?"

Will continued putting the blocks into groups by shape and shrugged his shoulders.

"Grandmother and Aunt Sara are taking care of her. My sister will be here soon."

Deanna fidgeted on the floor and looked at the screen on Will's wall.

"Maybe I should call my daddy. It's almost time for dinner anyways."

Will frowned and nodded his head as he pointed to his screen just behind him.

"Use my computer screen. You can call your daddy from there."

Deanna nodded her head shyly and pressed a few buttons on Will's computer screen. A few seconds later, the smiling face of her father Ian showed up.

"Deanna honey, are you ready to come home already?"

Deanna nodded her head and shifted on her feet.

"Yes daddy. Will's mother is having his little sister, and besides mother is making petrokian sausage. I don't want to miss that."

Ian smiled at his daughter over the computer link.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes princess."

The wall screen went blank and she saw Will's eyes dart from right to left when he heard his mother scream in the room just next to him.

"Let's go in the living room. We can bring my blocks out there, and build something while we wait for your daddy."

As the two carried the box to living room, Deanna looked Will in the eye.

"Will, where's your daddy?"

When they got to the living room, and put the box down, he pointed towards the sky.

"Daddy works on a starship up there. I forget which one though."

Deanna rounded her mouth as if to say 'Oh'. As they were putting together a large tower, the door chime sounded at the front of the house. Will got up and pressed a few buttons on the screen by the front door. The faces of his Aunt Sara and Deanna's father Ian showed up. Pressing the door mechanism, the door opened up.

"Aunt Sara, mama needs you. Hello Mr. Troi."

Will's mother had taught him to be polite, even at a young age. Deanna rose from her place on the floor and ran to her father.

"Daddy! Can we come back after Will's mother has his little sister? I want to see what she looks like!"

Now it was Ian's turn to shift uncomfortably on the wood floor of the cabin. Will's Aunt Sara went past the three and opened up the door to his mother and father's room, quickly closing it. Hearing Will's mother scream made Ian nervous and turned to Deanna.

"We should give Will and his family some space. Having a baby is very… Hard and takes a long time."

Deanna looked up at her father with big round black eyes and a few tears fell down her face.

"I want a sister. How come you and mother don't have another?"

Ian didn't know how to answer her question and quickly scooped her up into his arms, turning back momentarily, and the two waved at Will. As they left the house, Will shut the door. The computer monitor on the kitchen table started beeping and he went over to it. Taking a chair, he climbed on top and pressed the button to activate the screen.

"Son, I didn't expect you to answer. Where's your mother?"

Will looked towards his parents' bedroom when he heard his mother scream once again.

"With Aunt Sara and grandmother. Emily's coming daddy."

His father tugged on his shirt and looked at him seriously.

"I won't be able to make it back home for at least a week. I trust you and your grandmother can hold the fort down until I get back? Tell your mother I send my love. I'll be back when I can son."

The screen in front of Will went blank. He loved his daddy, but sometimes he wasn't sure if his daddy loved him the same. His mother, grandmother and aunt and uncle, and grandfather gave him more than enough love. His daddy was probably just so busy to be happy right now. He was now trying to build a city using his blocks, doing his best to block out his mother's screams. He hoped that his sister wouldn't hurt his mama on the way into the world.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Night and Confusion

**Chapter 3: A Long Night and Confusion**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Emily. Date Started: 9/20/14. Date Finished: 9/21/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter is split between Will and his Uncle Jacob and his mother Elizabeth who is arguing with a doctor.

* * *

><p>Will woke in the middle of the night to more of his mother's screaming. He was thirsty, so he quickly got out of bed and went over to the replicator and asked for water.<p>

"Computer, water. 3 degrees."

He took a sip of water and wiggled his front tooth on his top row of teeth, it was dangerously loose. Looking up at the ceiling and imagining looking up at the sky above, he thought out loud.

"Please help mama and Emily. I don't want her to hurt anymore."

Finishing his water, he saw his grandmother come into the room.

"You're awake little eagle. You should be sleeping."

His grandmother sat down on the bed and Will pulled the covers over himself. She pushed some wayward strands of hair from his face.

"Is mama ok? What about Emily grandmother?"

Rebeca smiled at Will and pulled him into her arms.

"Your mama is doing fine, and so is your sister. I'll let Kodiak sleep with you tonight. I've got Nanuk with me. Don't be atkrigiark. Being scared is normal. Your mama will be fine. Your sister is just taking longer to get here. What did your father say?"

Will fidgeted in Rebeca's lap and frowned.

"He said for you and I to hold down the fort until he comes back. He won't be back until next week sometime. He didn't even ask about mama and Emily."

Rebeca was fuming, but she wouldn't let her grandson see. Things rarely made her angry, but when it came to Will's father, she could spar with the best of them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your father is very excited, he's just very busy. But that's not an excuse…"

Will swallowed and got tears in his eyes as he heard his mother cry once more.

"_Mama!" _

Rebeca gave Will a sweeping kiss on the crown of his head and motioned for Kodiak to come into the room.

"I have to go to mama now. Go on Kodiak, stay with little eagle. Protect him."

The two year-old malamute whined a minute and then lie down at the foot of Will's bed and stared up at him with his brown eyes. Will wrapped his arms around the malamute's neck and hugged him. The dog gave him one small kiss. Will then curled up next to Kodiak and closed his eyes, the dog lie his head on top of him and closed his eyes.

When Will opened his eyes next, it was daylight out. He found himself lying in his bed under the covers again. His uncle ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Jacob?"

A smile spread across his uncle's face as Will sat up.

"Hey buddy. Looks like I'll be staying with you for a while. Grandmother and Aunt Sara had to take mama to the hospital."

Will's eyes grew wide as he looked at his uncle.

"What's wrong with mama and Emily?"

Jacob looked at his nephew and shook his head trying to change the subject.

"I've got an idea, how about we get some breakfast and then go outside and build a snow fort. Maybe your friend Deanna will help is build it."

Will smiled at the mention of Deanna. They had become the best of friends. Jacob made Will a tall stack of blueberry pancakes and the two split it.

"As long as Kodiak doesn't mess it up again. Last time we tried to build a snowman, he stole the carrot and ate it. The snow fort, he ate the snow."

Jacob laughed and finished the last of his pancakes. Will drank the last of his milk and started pulling on his layers of sweaters. He was used to the cold Alaskan days and nights, but right now, he was concerned about his mother and his little sister.

"Uncle Jacob, are mama and Emily alright?"

Jacob helped pack some snow into a small pile. Kodiak helped dig next to the pile.

"The other doctors are taking Emily out of mama right now. They are both ok. Now do you want Kodiak to help us build this fort or not? I think he already wants to destroy it."

* * *

><p>"Please! I can do this! Just give me something for the pain! I'm begging you!"<p>

Elizabeth was hysterical. She wanted nothing more than to have her baby and naturally. But the other doctors in the room disagreed with her.

"I don't think that's the wisest idea Elizabeth. I've scheduled you for an emergency C-section. We can get Emily out in less than a minute if we have to. I need you to relax."

She stared up with a hard and cold gaze at Doctor Canton. _Who was he to be asking this of her? It was her body. _

"I am relaxed!? Now get me something for the pain!"

Her mother and her sister stood on either side of her. They knew that Doctor Canton was right, but Elizabeth still wouldn't have it.

"Please Lizzie, do it for us, and for Emily."

Elizabeth shook her head no and tried to push.

"No! Emily is coming out of me naturally! You're not cutting into me!"

If there was one thing that was absolutely certain at the moment, it was that Elizabeth yellow lily Riker was very stubborn.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: New Life and Ice Skating

**Chapter 4: New Life and Ice Skating**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Emily. Date Started: 9/22/14. Date Finished: 9/28/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"I'll have your daughter Emily out in 40 seconds. Just relax and breathe."<p>

Elizabeth had protested at every turn but finally, she could handle the pain no more and gave in. Shutting her eyes and then opening them once more when she began to hear her daughter's cries.

"I want to see her. I want to see Emily. Let me see her."

Doctor Canton paused and waited for a moment before choosing his words.

"In a minute, let me just finish clearing her nose and cleaning her up. So far, good strong cry, excellent reflexes, and good muscle tone."

But Elizabeth was impatient. _This was her daughter. She always gave all her love to Will and now she was going to give it to Emily too. Family was strong, at least on her side. She wasn't sure about her husband's. _

"So, she's doing ok?"

Doctor Canton wrapped Emily in a soft yellow blanket and placed her into Elizabeth's arms. Smiling, the tears in her eyes were of happiness. She just wished her husband were here to share in this joyful moment.

"Welcome to Alaska my little yellow rose. Emily, your brother is very excited to see you, and I'm sure that daddy will be very happy to see you too once he gets home."

Emily grabbed at the fabric of her mother's hospital gown and tried to suckle on it.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Let me take off my skates Uncle Jacob! I want to talk to mama!"<p>

Will hurried on the front porch to take his skates off, he'd been skating on the small pond around back of the house when his Uncle Jacob called him from the doorway. Throwing his skates onto the deck he ran inside the cabin.

"I'm here mama! Where's Emily?"

Elizabeth's smiling face came into view and then the screen on her end seemed to pan out. Will's eyes grew wide as he saw a pink wrinkly face peeking out and wrapped like a sausage in a soft yellow blanket.

"My little soaring eagle, Will, I would like you to meet your little sister, Emily yellow rose Riker. You'll get to meet her tomorrow when I come home alright?"

Will wanted to see more of his sister, but he knew his mother needed to rest.

"Ok, but can I hold her? Can I feed her too?"

Elizabeth laughed a little then looked down at the yellow and pink bundle and traced her nose.

"We'll see Will. Let me talk to Uncle Jacob."

Will nodded and smiled, waving at his little sister and mother.

"Ok mama, bye Emily. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow."

It was now getting dark outside and Will knew that he'd have to come in for the night. His Uncle Jacob had just lit another roaring fire in the living room. Sitting down in front of the fire, he began to play with a couple of wooden hand carved animals his mother had given him for his birthday. He knew one day he'd want to go to the stars. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door chime sounded. Will gently put his wooden animals down. Rising from the floor, he went to the door and turned on the screen, Deanna and her father's smiling face appeared. Opening up the front door, he smiled and hugged Deanna as soon as he father put her down on the ground.

"Is your grandma or your uncle around? I'd like to talk to them."

Will shook Ian's hand politely and nodded slowly.

"Grandmother isn't here Mr. Troi. Uncle Jacob is though. I'll get him."

Shutting the door and letting the two into the house, he led them over to the couch. His Uncle Jacob was in the kitchen making dinner as Will entered.

"Uncle Jacob, Deanna's dad wants to talk to you."

Jacob stopped cutting some carrots that were on a cutting board.

"Ok buddy, have a carrot, but don't touch the knife its sharp."

Will nodded and grabbed a piece of carrot and popped it into his mouth. He thought he'd bring more to Deanna. Making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, he brought the carrots with him.

"Here Deanna, I brought you some carrots. Let's go and play in my room. I have some wooden animals we can play with. Mama made them for me."

Deanna smiled and took Will's hand, the two ran to Will's room giggling.

"I'm sorry to drop in on your family like this, but Deanna seems very attached to your nephew. She's talked about him since their first meeting three days ago. My wife and I were wanting to spend some time alone tonight, I was wondering if it'd be alright if Deanna stayed here tonight? I'm sure Will would like someone to play with and have a sleepover with."

Jacob smiled and shook Ian's hand.

"Of course. Will has been taking about nothing but her. I think they've become best friends."

* * *

><p>"Will buddy, looks like Deanna is staying with us tonight. We'll have to have something else besides Salmon tonight. Deanna is allergic to fish. How about some roasted chicken and winter veggies? There's chocolate cake for dessert."<p>

Deanna's face lit up as she looked up from Will's toys.

"Really? There's chocolate cake? I have never met a chocolate I didn't like."

Jacob let out a small laugh. He liked Deanna. She was kind of like a little sister to him. Having no children of his own, it was nice to look after Will. It gave him something to do. Jacob left the room so that the children could play some more. Deanna glanced at Will with a shy smile, picking at her purple dress.

"Did you get to see your mother and your little sister yet?"

A proud smile spread across the 6 year-old's face. A nod and then rising, he pulled Deanna up and over to his computer terminal. Pressing a few buttons, he pulled up a picture of his mother and sister.

"See? That's Emily. She's really wrinkly. Mama says she looks like daddy. But I think Emily looks like mama and grandmother. I'm going to share all my toys with Emily. We're going to play in the snow, and make snow forts, and snowmen and when she gets bigger, we'll go ice fishing in the pond around back of the house. Do you want to go ice skating tomorrow after breakfast? It's really fun. Uncle Jacob can help you learn. It's not really hard."

Deanna was nervous for a minute, but then nodded.

"Alright, that sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>"Wait! You're moving too fast Will! Slow down!"<p>

Deanna was having a hard time keeping her balance on the ice skates that were tied to her shoes. Jacob was trying to keep her steady.

"You are doing just fine Deanna. Take it one step at a time. Keep your feet firmly planted on the ice. Turning your feet inward will only increase your chances of falling down. There we go, that's it. Do you want me to let go now? I think you're getting the hang of it."

Slowly nodding, Deanna let go of Jacob's hands and tested the ground below her. Slowly but surely, she was beginning to glide across the ice. Gaining more confidence, she slowly moved towards Will.

"I'm really doing it! I'm ice skating!"

Will glided towards the edge of the ice and towards the snowbank when he saw his mother, aunt and grandmother coming up the path. He got so excited, he almost forgot about Deanna.

"Mama! Grandmother! Auntie Sara! You're home!"

Deanna followed Will and took the skates off her feet as she got to the snow. Walking onto the porch, all present went inside the house. Will and Deanna took their shoes off and joined his mother on the sofa. She carefully pulled back the blankets tucked around Emily's tiny body. Will made a round 'O' face as he saw the wrinkly face of his little sister. This time in person.

"Mama, she looks like you and grandmother. Why is Emily so pink mama?"

Deanna peered shyly at the pink sleeping bundle in Elizabeth's arms. Giving a slight laugh, Elizabeth ruffled Will's hair.

"So many questions my little soaring eagle. She'll be this pink and wrinkly for a little while. But only because she's brand new."

Will paused when he saw his little sister begin to cry.

"Mama? Why is she crying like that? It's ok Emily. Don't cry."

Elizabeth giggled a little more at her son. She felt very fortunate to have the family she did. She was sure her husband would be very happy once he got to see his daughter.

"She's crying because she's hungry."

Will's eyes lit up, he'd waited for this moment for what seemed like forever.

"Can I watch?"

Elizabeth shook her head no.

"Sorry, Will, maybe later. Mama is very tired, and she needs her sleep. But you know what would be a big help to me Will? Maybe you and Deanna can get me those foot stools over there for my feet."

Nodding he led Deanna over to where his mother kept the foot stools, each brought back one for his mother's left and right feet. Will wanted to stay, and Deanna pulled on his hand.

"We should leave your mother alone. She has to feed your sister by herself."

Will turned to Deanna and looked a little disappointed. Deanna didn't know why exactly they should leave Will's mother alone to feed his little sister, just that it was the right thing to do. Will was happy that his little sister was here now. He was sure that his daddy would be very happy to see her when he got home.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
